


Gourmet

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Submission, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Satonaka promises Goto they'll try something if they manage to save the end of the world. Goto should not be surprised that she holds up her bargain.





	Gourmet

The kitchen counter hardly seems like a good place to test this experiment but he isn't the kind of person argue with her when she's in a mood like this. The room is still dark as the morning sun has not made its way over the horizon yet. The twinkle of the stars in the velvet black sky catches his eye as he pulls the kitchen curtain shut. He doesn't remember leaving them open but when there are three people in the house and all of them are tired things are bound to be forgotten. He supposes it's only natural for them to forget something like this after having just save the world.

Satonaka had mentioned this before. He remembers discussing it with her on one of the afternoons they have been training together. No one else had to know about it. It was a private discussion just between the two of them and he hadn't thought much of it once the conversation was over. Maybe part of him had thought they would all end up dying anyway and they would never be able to test out her idea. But in the end Eiji had been more reliable than they gave him any credit for being and everyone had been able to go home safe and sound. Well not everyone. Not Ankh. But he doesn't want to think about that right now.

“Are you just going to stand there and look out the window?” she asks. The question makes him flush make them turn around and finally meet her eyes. Had he been subconsciously avoiding her gaze? He's not sure. I he doesn't think he's in a place to ask himself that right now.

“I'm sorry.” He shuffles his feet and finally turns around to face her directly. There's no use in hiding from her, he knows that, but he can't help himself just the same. “I don't mean to be this way. And I am really interested in this. But it's the first time I've done it and I still have a lot of things on my mind. From yesterday. For everything we went through and everything we almost lost.”

Her expression, normally so cold, normally so empty, softens into a smile the only he and Date have ever been able to see. “I know there's still a lot to think about. And there's a lot for all of us to talk about. But I told you if we won we were going to do this. And I'm not the kind of woman to back down from my own words.”

This makes him smile far more than it has any right to. She shouldn't know how to make him smile. They might be co-workers and they might have been partners when she backed him up when he was acting as Birth, but she shouldn’t know how to do this to him. She shouldn’t know how to make the tension melt from his muscles and the last niggling whispers of doubt and uncertainty to quiet down and give him some peace.

“The kitchen counter,” he says, eyeing the smooth white surface uncertainly.

“Yes. I cleaned it before we went up to bed just in case.” She drags her finger across the countertop, showing him her pristine fingers with a knowing smile. “Do you remember what I asked you to call me when we do this?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Goto licks his lips slowly, weighing the words on his tongue. The way her eyes flicker with pleasure makes him warm all the way through. “And I remember my safewords, too. I’ll use them if I need to, I promise.”

Satonaka tilts her head toward him, raising one perfectly shaped brow. “What are your safewords? I’m confident that you know them, but I’d like to hear them just the same.”

“Red to stop and yellow to pause and assess.” Goto recites them with ease, remembering the evening they’d spoken about all of this. His head resting in Satonaka’s lap, her fingers running through his hair. “If I need to use them, I will. I promise. I won’t endanger myself by pushing myself farther than what I feel I can take.”

There is a pause between them and Goto lowers his head slowly, letting his eye contact drop, taking a deep breath and doing his best to relax all of his muscles. Trying to appear soft and submissive is not something he’s used to doing or has every tried before, but there are very few things he wouldn’t do for the woman standing in front of him, and she had aroused the interest in him. Her tendency to take easy control in bed— something he and Date never really cared all that much for to begin with— had piqued his curiosity.

“Take off your robe.” Satonaka turns on the dim light above the kitchen sink, the soft golden glow filtering through the dark room and giving it an odd ambience. “You’re naked underneath, right?”

The question makes Goto’s cheeks burn, but he nods and lets the robe slip off of his shoulders, fingers fumbling with the loose knot at his waist. It takes him a minute to get his bearings once again, but when he does, he takes the robe off and drapes it over the back of one of the chairs at the island, lifting his head just enough to fix his eyes on Satonaka’s lips.

He knows what she sees when she looks at him. Aftera ll, he’s seen his own body more times than he can count. He knows the shape of his face, the shape of his lips, the twin scars noticeable on his chest even with his pale skin, the smaller scars on his lower abdomen. In front of anyone else, he would have been more self-conscious. But Satonaka has seen all of this and more, and she’s still here and still supporting him. Still loving him.

When Satonaka steps closer to him, Goto can feel the heat of her skin, smell the faint traces of her perfume. It makes him squirm far more than he would like to admit.

“I wish you knew how amazing you looked just standing here naked like this.” Satonaka stretches out a hand, brushing the tips of her fingers along the length of his arm. “Come here. I want to touch every inch of you.”

Goto swallows so hard he feels his throat click and nods, stepping within her reach. His reward comes when her fingers skate along his bare arms, smoothing down his back, squeezing his hips before coming back around to stroke up his chest. Her fingers don’t pause over any of his scars, and for that he is more grateful than he has words for.

“Up on the counter now,” she says, patting the edge of the island. “I want to see you up here.”

He takes a breath to fight down his hesitation, pulling himself up onto the counter, self-conscious about what he must look like doing this naked. A hot flush spreads down his neck and chest as he settles as comfortably as he can on the cold countertop, pressing his thighs together.

“You don’t have to hide from me. I’ve seen everything.” Her hands settle on his knees, fingers massaging his skin with sweeping, soothing motions. “Open up to me.”

Goto lets his knees part under the slight encouraging pressure of her touch, leaning back to brace on his hands. He doesn’t have to look down to know what she sees; he is more than intimately familiar with his body. He keeps the black hair between his legs trimmed, a balance between Satonaka’s smooth waxed skin and Date who refuses to do any kind of landscaping.

“Lovely.” Satonaka hooks her ankle around a chair leg to pull it closer, settling herself down on it. Despite being in her robe with her hair pulled back into a messy bun, she looks somehow immaculate, as if settling in for a long business meeting. “Scoot closer.”

He understands her meaning without having to ask her how close she wants him to be; her position says it all. Carefully, he scoots to the edge of the counter, letting his legs dangle down, until the edge bites into the tender flesh just below his ass. The proximity of her face to him makes him flush and squirm, but not enough to move away from her.

“Lay down.” Her voice is firm, as is the hand she presses to his stomach; her will seems to permeate his very being through that touch. “I’ll position your legs however I need them.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Goto lets his arms slowly give out until his back is resting on the cool counter; it makes goosebumps rise on his skin but he resists the urge to flinch away.

Satonaka makes an intrigued noise in the back of her throat, her hands smoothing along the inside of his thighs, parting them wider, exposing him to her. “This is precisely the sight I was most looking forward to. Take a deep breath and relax. I’ll take it from here.”

Goto nods slowly, bracing himself, adjusting his neck until his head lies comfortably on the countertop. Being spread and put on display like this is not like him; the desire is a strange one, to do what she wants, to let himself be revealed to her so wholly, so completely. He doesn’t even have the safety of the bedroom shadows to hide anything from her this time, and a glance out the window reveals the sky already threatening to lighten.

Satonaka blows a soft breath over his labia and he shudders, feeling a slight chill between his legs, the evidence that he’s wet. The evidence that she was right and always has been and every single part of him wants this more than he’s ever going to be able to allow himself to admit.

One hand curls around his hip, holding him in place, while the other splays along the inside of his thigh, her fingers just barely brushing where he’s wet, the heat gathering beneath his skin. Anticipation coils beneath his skin. The first time she had done this to him was the first time anyone had on a rare afternoon when Kogami was out of the office and she wanted to make the most of the plush furniture adorning the room. Then, she had tasted sweet as sugar, the traces of frosting and fruit mixed with her lipstick. He had just become Birth, Date was gone overseas somewhere, and Goto had felt unbalanced and horribly, unbearably lonely.

The difference between then and now is astounding. Date is back, the world is safe, and Goto falls asleep in the warmth of comfort of two pairs of arms now. He had been able to face down what seemed like an inevitable apocalypse, had been able to admit his own shortcomings, and yet this still scares him

“You’re thinking too much,” Satonaka says, and he startles, blinking down at her, down the length of his own body. “I know you’re lost in your own thoughts. I can see it in your eyes. But it isn’t helping you at all. It’s only making things harder for you.”

Goto bites back a sigh and nods, letting his gaze drift back toward the ceiling. “I know, ma’am.”

“If you aren’t sure you want to do this, we can try again tomorrow morning. It’s up to you.” Satonaka rests her head on his thigh, her hair tickling his bare skin.

“No, I want to do this. I’ll try to stop overthinking things, I promise.” Goto takes a deep breath, relaxing each muscle in his body in the process. “Please… Ma’am. Please, ma’am.”

Satonaka’s soft smile sharpens into a smirk, her fingers pressing into his flesh. “Such a good boy to remember your manners toward your mistress.”

This time, she blows another breath over his labia before following it up with her tongue, a smooth hot stroke that sends a shudder down his spine. The physical sensation pulls him out of his thoughts, tempting him to remain with the here and now, to experience all of this for himself with as much of his senses as he can. His hands twitch and he reaches up, grasping the edge of the counter just beyond his head, anchoring himself with it while Satonaka nuzzles in, pressing her tongue past his folds, a soft brush over his clit making his gut tighten.

They don’t have to hurry like they did in the office. Instead, she takes her time, her tongue sliding over and inside of him, her lips pressing against his clit, sucking light and making him whine in the back of his throat.

“You make such pretty noises.” Satonaka looks up at him, her dark dark eyes seeming to drill into his very being. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she licks hard and long over his clit, and Goto squirms from the contact, the look in her eyes. “Don’t hold them in. I want to hear them.”

“M-ma’am, what about Date-san?” His eyes dart toward the hallway; Date is asleep in the bedroom, and Goto doesn’t want to disturb him if he can help it.

Satonaka smirks up at him, rubbing her cheek against his thigh. “Then he can watch. But I promise you that you’re not going to wake him. He sleeps like a rock.”

Goto chuckles a little and lets his head rest on the counter, his eyes falling closed while Satonaka nuzzles between his legs once again. The combination of her smooth lips and her slick tongue where he’s most sensitive draws forth noises he’s almost embarrassed about, high-pitched noises that strain his throat and set his cheeks aflame. Satonaka doesn’t let up, either; she must be able to breathe through her nose for how long she’s been between his legs. When she sucks a red spot onto the inside of his thigh, he shudders and forces himself not to buck up and risk smashing his pelvis into her face.

“You always get so wet when I do you by mouth.” Satonaka straightens up, and there’s no warning before Goto feels fingers, at least two, slide in on the slickness her mouth has inspired, curling in and up, pressing into that spot that makes his back arch. “That’s what I want to see. Open up for me, sub, I won’t ask you twice.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Goto spreads his legs as wide as he can, bracing his feet against the edge of the counter, rocking his hips down when her fingers curl again. “O-oh.”

The smile she rewards him with makes his throat tighten. “Good boy.”

Such simple words shouldn’t have such a profound effect on him, but they do just the same; he has to squeeze his eyes shut against the sudden sting, the slight burn. It’s been difficult for him to live his life in a body that doesn’t always feel like his, in skin that doesn’t always fit quite right, but Satonaka and Date have done their very best to make him feel better, to feel as comfortable as possible in more ways than one. And something as simple as this does wonders for him.

Two fingers become three and Goto’s heavy breathing gives way to soft moans, his eyes falling shut as his hips try to match the rhythm and pace of Satonaka’s fingers. As always, everything she does is executed with perfection, every movement designed to send sensation swirling through his body. By the time she removes her fingers, there’s an embarrassing sucking noise to follow their departure, and Goto has to force himself not to come. Not yet.

“Can your legs hold you up?” Satonaka asks, frowning when Goto isn’t able to catch his breath fast enough to answer her. “Give me a color, Shintaro.”

Goto lifts his head slowly, inhaling deeply, forcing himself to focus on Satonaka and her words. “Green. I think they can, ma’am. Help me test it please?”

He has a height and weight advantage on her, as well as a strength advantage. But when he slides off of the island, he has to grip her shoulders until he finds his balance, makes sure his feet are steady beneath him and that his muscles can hold his weight. Then he lets her turn him around, bracing himself on the counter, letting her kick his legs apart so she can stand in the space between his feet.

“Tell me if it’s too much. You’ll come when I say.” Satonaka’s voice is calm, but Goto is anything but when he feels the smooth head of her strap-on brush against his labia. “Color.”

“Green, ma’am.” His voice is surer this time, steadier.

The first thrust is always the most difficult one, his body never quite sure how to react to the invasion, but he forces himself to breathe, forces his muscles to relax as Satonaka presses deeper inside of him. He’s still tight, tighter than he has any right to be when he’s had these two with him nearly every night for months, but Satonaka has experience with him, with this. She knows when to pause, to let him breathe, to let him adjust to the width of the toy inside of him. And when he gives her a small, jerky nod, she knows she can pull out and thrust back in.

“I can’t believe you started this without me.” The voice jars Goto from his thoughts, and he has to fight his body’s reaction to twist around to seek the source of the voice. Instead, he holds still and soon enough, Akira Date appears in front of him, separated from him by the island between them. “Not that this isn’t an exciting sight to wake up to.”

Satonaka presses a hand into the small of Goto’s back, a soothing gesture. “You can watch, Date, but don’t interfere.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Date tips her a wink and his familiar crooked smile, and Goto can’t help the way the sight warms him all the way through.

It’s different when he’s between them like this. Even though Date isn’t touching him, just watching him, Goto can feel the weight of his gaze, can see the approval in his eyes, the hunger there. He wants to touch but he won’t, not when Satonaka has told him not to. But he’s there just the same, and his presence is calming, allowing Goto to breathe a little more freely, encouraging him to rock backward when Satonaka thrusts in, his eyes squeezing shut as the waves of warmth and pleasure wash over his body.

“Touch yourself, sub.” Satonaka’s voice is like velvet stroking down his spine, his entire body shuddering at the sensation. “I know you can come without being touched but I want Date to see the expressions on your face when you do.”

Goto has to shift his body to reach between his legs, fingers skating over his own slick flesh, finding no purchase at first because his hand is shaking. But he takes a breath to steady himself and works his fingers over his clit, able to feel the plastic sliding inside of him when his fingers drift back just a bit. But he does as he’s told, stroking himself in time with Satonaka’s thrusts, his thighs trembling from the strain. His stomach aches with need, his body singing for completion, but Satonaka hasn’t given him permission yet.

Date doesn’t touch him, but he does brace his hands on the counter on either side of Goto’s head, leaning close to him so that they aren’t touching but so his breath unfurls across Goto’s lips. “I can only imagine how wet you are for her, baby. I can hear it.”

“S-Sir…” Goto’s breath trips on the word, but the flash of hunger he sees in Date’s eyes is worth it.

“He’s a polite boy even when he’s this close,” Satonaka muses, and Goto whines at her words, whines at the validation in them and the tease, the temptation. “Date, feel free to decide when he should come.”

Goto’s eyes widen at the words, his gaze darting up to Date’s face. He can feel the pleading on his face even though he can’t see it for himself. “S-sir—”

“Ah, ah, Goto-chan, I didn’t ask you to say anything yet.” Date still doesn’t touch him, instead leaning closer until their noses brush delicately. “I could make you wait, y’know. Watching you undo yourself while she fucks you. It’d be a nice show, certainly.”

Goto keens, and it’s embarrassing, but he can’t help it. Instead, he just tries to plead with his eyes, knowing he can’t speak. That might mean punishment.

To his relief, Date strokes a hand down the side of his face, brushing a sweaty strand of hair back behind his ear. “Come, Goto. I want to see your face when you do.”

He comes so hard it almost hurts, his face screwing up, his hand shaking violently between his legs, every single muscle in his body stiffening to the point that he knows he’s going to ache in the morning. Still, he manages to rub himself through the orgasm, his body quaking until he slumps against the counter, boneless.

He ends up curled up between Date and Satonaka for the first few hours of the morning, a cup of coffee in hand, a blanket wrapped right around him. He argues more than once than he doesn’t need it, that he’s fine, that he has everything together, but he appreciates the effort just the same, nuzzling into Satonaka’s hair while Date holds him from behind.


End file.
